The Ronnie James Dio Tribute Festival
The Ronnie James Dio Tribute Festival for Stomach Cancer Awareness was a benefit festival in Spring 2011 Pre-Show Performances 'Los Angeles' *"A Day at the Races (Intro)" *Queen + Ten Tenors + Paul McCartney + Spike Edney - "Bohemian Rhapsody (Opera, Rock and Outro Section)"* *Queen + Ten Tenors + Paul McCartney + Ringo Starr + Spike Edney - "Helter Skelter"** *Queen + Ten Tenors + Paul McCartney + Ringo Starr + Spike Edney - "Live and Let Die"** *Queen + Ten Tenors + Paul McCartney + Ringo Starr + Spike Edney - "Hey Jude"** *Queen + Ten Tenors + Spike Edney + George Michael + Mikey Way - "Somebody to Love" *Queen + Ten Tenors + Spike Edney + George Michael + Mikey Way + Paul McCartney + Ringo Starr - "We Will Rock You/We Are the Champions" note1: Bohemian Rhapsody was Using the same light show as The Magic Tour from 1986 for the opera section and vocals played from a tape using the original 1970's studio recording featuring Freddie Mercury. However, the Ten Tenors will sing together with their microphones in both directions Note2: Queen's Roger Taylor will allow to play his guitar while performing Helter Skelter and Hey Jude, despite of Ringo Starr on Drums 'San Francisco' *Midnight Oil - "Beds Are Burning", "Run by Night", "Power and the Passion", "Short Memory", "King of the Mountain" 'San Diego' *The Rolling Stones - "Start Me Up", Brown Sugar" 'Seattle' *Muse - "Knights and Cydonia", "Hyseria", "Supermassive Black Hole", "Map of the Problematique", "Butterflies and Hurricanes" "Invincible", "Starlight", "Time Is Running Out", "New Born", "Unintended", "Micro Cuts", "Stockholm Syndrome", "Plug in Baby", "Take a Bow" 'New York' *Blondie - "Call Me", 'Boston' *Pixies Performances #Dio + Glenn Hughes - "Holy Diver", "Rainbow in the Dark", "Another Lie", "Hungry for Heaven", "Push", Rock 'n' Roll Children", "Heaven and Hell" #Rainbow - "Introduction/Kill the King", "Stargazer", "Man on the Silver Mountain," "20th Century Boy", #Eric Clapton & Jeff Beck - "Purple Haze" #Saxon - "Wheels of Steel", Motorcycle Man #Saxon + Elton John + David Bowie - "Northern Lady", Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting" #Iggy Pop + David Bowie + Elton John + Lou Reed - "I Wanna Be Your Dog", "Real Wild One", "Search and Destroy" #Judas Priest - "Painkiller", Breaking the Law" #Cold Chisel - "Khe Sanh", "Working Class Man" #Metallica - "Enter Sandman", "Stone Cold Crazy", "Whiskey Jar", "Hit the Lights", , , "Nothing Else Matters" Line-ups 'Los Angeles' 'San Francisco' 'San Diego' 'Seattle' 'Phoenix' 'Detroit' 'New York' 'Boston' Reunion/Temporarily Members *Led Zeppelin (Robert Plant, Jimmy Page, Bob Daisley, Jason Bonham) *Rainbow (Ritchie Blackmore, Doogie White, Craig Gruber, Bobby Rondinelli, Mickey Lee Soule) *Dio (Glenn Hughes, Craig Goldy, Rudy Sarzo, Simon Wright, Scott Warren) *Black Sabbath (Ozzy Osbourne, Geezer Butler, Tony Iomni, Phil Collins) Honoured Tributes *Gary Driscoll (Elf, Rainbow, Bible Black) *Cozy Powell (Bedlam, Cozy Powell's Hammer, The Jeff Beck Group, Rainbow, MSG, Whitesnake, Emerson, Lake & Powell, Gary Moore, Black Sabbath, The Brian May Band, Robert Plant, Suzi Quatro, Peter Green Splinter Group, Thin Lizzy, Cinderella) Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas